


Slipping and Sliding

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hongjoong is a figure skater, I wanted to write something to celebrate winter, Ice Skating, M/M, San goes ice skating, Seonghwa sucks at ice skating, Winter, but it's basically irrelevant to the plot, not sure why I did this honestly, so is jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't read this alsdjkgahsd





	Slipping and Sliding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies !  
> I just... I just realized that this is the first work for Seonghwa/San on AO3?? I think?? I could be wrong, but nothing else exists yet???? Well, I guess I just pioneered a ship? Hop aboard, kiddos

With December on the way, and with it the promise of holiday coffee flavors, jingle bells, and sweater weather, it was an unspoken fact that Christmas activities had to begin immediately. To him, at least.

A lot of people would argue that “wintry” activities and November should be kept separate at all costs, but San wasn’t so sure. He was the type of person that liked to think that Christmas--and the entire holiday season--started pretty much halfway through the month prior.

Maybe his roommate was also to blame for encouraging his early holiday cheer. Their apartment was decorated with everything from mistletoe, a ceramic village, and Christmas themed hand towels to the thick pine tree in the center of their living room. He had asked Yunho earlier if he would be interested in going ice skating with him that afternoon, but he’d declined.

“I’m busy with Jongho.” He'd said with a frown. “But next weekend!” San pouted at him over his peppermint mocha and slipped back into his room. 

San wasn’t a quitter. If Yunho couldn’t go ice skating with him, that didn’t mean he couldn’t go alone. He was independent, he could handle it. So, with his heart set on enjoying all of the pre-winter festivities that a single boy in the city could, he grabbed his ice skates, slipped on a scarf, and he was off. 

It had been quite some time since San had even seen an ice skating rink. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been to one. The crisp air was refreshing as it filled his lungs, clear and cold in a way both tantalizing and chilling. He sat on one of the little benches outside of the rink’s borders to lace up his skates, a brilliant white pair scuffed up at the toes from his tragic clumsiness.

As he waddled over to the edge of the rink where ice met rubber flooring, his eyes drifted over the surface of the ice. Littered across it were couples, teenagers, and toddlers alike. Briefly, he wondered if pushing around one of those god-awful traffic cones was a better alternative than falling on his ass the second he got out there. It had been a while, after all. The last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself. In the process of his internal debate of whether or not that was acceptable, his eyes scanned across the people again to see if there was anyone in the same situation as him. 

Within an instant, his attention was caught instead by a rather interesting man in the very center of the rink. He had a rather calm expression from what San could see, the perfect definition of tall, dark, and handsome. It wasn’t hard to watch him, movements fluid as he glided across the frictionless surface. Just as the skater went to turn and show his face, however, another man skid towards San and into his line of vision, hands desperate as he tried his best to stop. The panic in his eyes was almost like something from a film as his arms grasped with wild gesticulations fueled by desperation as he reached for the ledge. Unfortunately, he missed it by a few inches and collapsed against the ice in a heap of long limbs that spread out in just about every direction.

“Oh my-” San crouched down the best he could, no easy feat when it came to wearing ice skates. The crash had happened so fast that he had barely even processed what had happened. “Are you alright?”

The man on the ice waved a hand dismissively at the fuss. He pushed himself up so that he was sitting again, lips tugged into a frown. “I’m fine,” He replied as he swiped his hands together, crystals of ice all over the surface of the leather.

San’s eyes studied his face as he spoke. In an instant, he was struck by how _different_ he looked. Unlike most people, he didn't have the same familiarity to him. He was unique in a way both strikingly gorgeous yet handsome with dark hair, warm eyes, and lips that parted to reveal brilliant white teeth when he spoke. His skin was smoother than the ice he sat on, cheeks tinged pink from the cold. Briefly, San wondered how long he’d been skating for.

Mystery boy reached up against the wall and pulled himself up with some effort. Contrary to his claims, he winced at the action. It didn't take a doctor to guess that he would be bruised later in the week. It was then that San noticed how tall he was, figure lean and well proportioned. He stood too, eyes upon the individual who had quite literally flung himself at him. “You’re sure? You fell really hard.”

“It isn’t the first time.” He smiled reassuringly. A laugh slipped past San’s lip as he returned the gesture, taking note of the fact that the grip he had on the wall didn't look like it was going anywhere anytime soon. Before he even had the chance to ask for his name, the stranger answered the question. “I’m Seonghwa.” 

“San,” He replied simply. “It’s nice to meet you.”

The guy, Seonghwa, smiled again at that, an incredulous eyebrow raised as his head tilted down at him. His tone had a teasing lilt to it as he snickered. “It’s nice that I made a fool of myself in front of you?” San opened his mouth to argue that that wasn’t what he meant, but Seonghwa laughed, genuinely. “I’m kidding.” 

Stood and no longer crumpled into a ball on the floor, San got a better look at him. He stature was easily close to six feet tall, dressed primarily in black. He was relatively lean, well proportioned, and appeared fit. He had the type of build one would expect from a figure skater, though it was obvious from his fall that he was nothing of the sort. A thin coat hugged at his torso and clung to his arms neatly, the type you would expect to see zipped up on a professional in the field. His pants, black ripped jeans, seemed to contradict any idea that the man could’ve been anything remotely close to. Not only that, the fact that he had also pretty much crashed into the wall only helped disprove the possibility further.

San’s curiosity got the best of him as he eyed him. Out of all of the questions on his mind, one of the less invasive spilled past his lips. “Are you here by yourself?”

A soft sigh escaped Seonghwa’s lips at the question. “No,” He started. His eyes traveled across the ice and San's own followed. There, in the center of the rink, a small blonde boy glided across the ice effortlessly. His moves were mesmerizing, each and every time his feet met the ice eloquent in the way that only ice and blade were capable of conversing. He was both elegant and powerful at the same time, something San had always envied about people who were skilled on the ice. Beside him, the dark-haired individual that had caught his attention previously stood idle, watching and calling out something San couldn't hear.

“Friends of yours?” San guessed. Seonghwa hummed in response, nodding. “Good friends. Competitive skaters, actually. They dragged me along with them."

He gestured vaguely down to his skates. They were the shoes that the front kept accessible for those who didn’t own any of their own. “As you can probably guess, I don’t do this often.”

“Ice skate or slip up in front of strangers?” San teased. Seonghwa’s smile returned again in its blindingly white glory, stretched across his face like it belonged there. Even in the cold atmosphere of the rink, there was something about the sight made San feel warm and comforted. 

As the tall boy started to chuckle under his breath, San watched his hand reach into the pocket of his coat. Curious, he watched as Seonghwa pulled out his phone. He tugged off one of his gloves, then punched in what San assumed was the password. 

“You’re funny,” He mused, smile still on his lips. He tapped a few things on the screen before he offered the phone to San, a blank contact open for him to fill out. “I’d love to maybe talk with you more sometime?”

San’s own smile graced his features. The thought of a cute boy he had met while ice skating was something that was almost too good to be true. Had the phone not been in his hands, he would've thought it was all some big elaborate joke. “I think I’d like that.” 

He typed his number into Seonghwa’s phone. He decided to add a little ice skate emoji beside his contact in case he later forgot where exactly a random number and the name “San” came from. He handed the phone back afterward and watched as Seonghwa's face lit up again at the sight of his newly acquired contact. Probably from seeing the emoji.

“I’ll text you.” He promised. Odd enough, San had a feeling he meant it. 

With one last smile in his direction, San watched as Seonghwa wobbled away from him towards the center of the ice again. He looked like a child ice skating for the first time, unsure of how exactly he was going to, but determined nevertheless. His feet ground against the ice as he shifted between an odd combination of walking and attempts and to gliding forward that made San laugh as he watched. The friend who had been busy with his own pretty skating had stopped to look at his pal as he struggled, doubling over in laughter as Seonghwa wiggled his way across the ice. 

With another soft smile to himself, San pushed off and started to slowly glide forward across the ice on his own path. The smile lingered as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his coat, heart light and warm from the encounter. The promise of the text message replayed over in his mind as he stole another glance over at Seonghwa and his friends, smiles on their faces as well. 

He hoped he would get the chance to see that beautiful smile again... And something in him knew he would.


End file.
